


the taken king

by destinydude



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Lemon, Own Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinydude/pseuds/destinydude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ganfic it has smut in it you have been warned but constructive criticism is preciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taken king

They have killed my crota now they have brought the full revenge of Oryx father of crota. The guardians will pay for what they have done.Oryx the talent king comes to us a son ll.  
I was sitting there thinking about the things that I did l. Earrlyer today I killed crota. Now a transmission came through that roux wants revenge on me and two of my partners and has declared war on all the guardians. So this is it the big fight against oryx.  
The next day:" seeapro there was a distress signalling coming from mars we need to go now." I said  
"Who else is coming with?"seeapro said  
"You'll see" I said  
On the way I sent a transmission on a secure channel to win0w kinda weird name if you ask me but I asked her"are you ready?"  
"Yes" she said shprtly.

When we finally land I'm greeted bye the most angry guardian I've seen "what the hell took you so long I've been here for hours,and where where you the whole time?!"  
"Well we were In orbit the whole time" I said  
"Well come on we have some taken cabal to kill."  
"What's taken mean?"seeapro said  
"You'll find out just be careful"wind0w said  
So when we got there it was hell there were cabal everywhere there was fire explosions it was a might mare  
"So this is what Oryx has been doing blowing things up wow,creative" wind0w said  
At that moment I saw a cabal about to knife her so I tackled her to the ground and seeapro shot the canals head off and. I didn't realize how beautiful she looked.  
I got up and helped her up and we continued through the base and we all ducked for cover. "What the f*** is that?" Seeapro yelled"  
'That is the taken Pryce corrupt minions ." I said  
"Alright boys lets go."wind0w said we all got up and fired I used my suros regime and all hell broke loose.  
The rest was a blur I don't know how many times I was shot and one hit me and knocked me clean out I only remember my team carrying me to the ship I think the one that got me was a cabal missle that I took when I ran and blocked the team from it.now I'm in the tower hospital my armor saved me most of the impact apparently I had 7 different broken bones from that.  
Later that night wind0w came over to my place on the tower when she came in I was checking my wounds my stomach was healing from the missle but when wind0w saw it she looked sick so I quickly put on a shirt. She briefed me on the next mission which is apparently I have to get stealth tech.  
When we got there we found taken fallen. We got to the top of the ship and I was bymyself so I got the tech and recorded what the hell so I jumped off the top of the colony ship and used my double jump to save my fall.  
When I got back i was to go to the dreadnaught and wind0w go she also said I could call her win for short when we got there the cloaking disappeared and the weapon was powering up "shit! Were not gonna make it!"she yelled  
"Yes we are I yelled backed just wait for it!"  
"Ghost now translate!"  
We made it on the ship but barely when I started looking around I noticed win wasn't there  
"Ghost where the hell is win!?"  
"The ship landed over there and a bunch of knights are carrying her a way!" So I ran after them. 

Earlier that day I got my act sword  
And win of course remarks that I can't kill anything with a sword.

Present time  
I'm running as fast as I can trying to catch up to those knights because I've heard of the stories  
Where the minions of darkness will rape a guardian so I charge my sword boltcaster out ad slice the first two knights to robins.and I use my shotgun to blow down the door. When I get inside I see a knight about to duck her so in my rage I don't care if I get hurt I take out my sword and charge the knight and I just murder it.  
Then I take the rest of my rage out on the acolytes and I leave one alive to say"tell Oryx he's next and that he will pay!"  
The acolyte ran no doubt to follow my instructions. I quickly ran over to win and helped her up and helped get her armor on her at the moment she was passed out.  
Later that day.  
"What happen I remember the knights stripping me down and then....OHHH MY GOD what happen to you?"  
"Well let's see I got my ass blown up then almost got cut in half by a knight saving you that also not too mention all the bullet holes in me so yeah that is what happen too me"i said  
"My god, thank you and where the hell are we?"  
"Were in my place in the tower" i said  
Then out of nowhere she gave me a hug which brought some pain but also it felt nice to have her hug me.  
"Hey j get over here I think I found something! "  
"What is it?" I said  
"I think it's our way to oryx!"  
"Alright lets tell the vanguard about this."  
When we got back to the tower there was a feeling of uneasiness in the place.  
"Follow me" some one yelled so I followed the voice and it was window so I followed her down to the lounge area.  
"Have you been here before?"  
"Nope haven't ever had a reason to come down here." I said back  
"I have a question what does your face look like,I've never seen it before?"  
"Alright I'll show you"  
I took off my helmet and she cringed  
"Why is there exo material in your face even though it's not much it's still there"  
"It happened when I was fighting crota a boomerang caught me by surprise and hit me in the face my helmet went flying and a knight got me in my face took out half my jaw and my cheek we were able to kill crota.my team carried me out and stayed by my side in the hospital bed. Cause came by talked to the doctor and told me there plan and I agreed.when I came too I saw with one good human eye and one exo eye even though you can't see the eye it's exo and I can tell a threatening creature is around a corner or not."  
"Wow I can't believe this." She said  
"Well the good news is I still look better than u"i said  
"Hey!"she said as she punched me in the shoulder  
I got up and I looked in the mirror and saw that the exo bits were in my jaw and youcould barely see it but whenever I talked I lit up a really cool blue  
I turn around and win pulls me in for a kiss a quick one at firs then she kisses me again and it turns into something more she givez me this mischeiviouse smile i then kiss her slowly down her neck she moans at each soft touch i pull of her under shirt and her bra seeing thos beutiful peaks i move down and kisd them causing moans of plessure i move and take her panties off but right after i do she strips me down and sees my shaft "it huge i don think itll fit!' It was a good 8inch long hug each other and at one point she says faintly  
"Put it inside me!" And I do and she starts to groan as I put myself in her and I had the greatest time of my life thrusting she keeps moaning i moving so fast her mounds are bouncing after around 10 minutes and multiple of her orgasms later I yell "I'm Cummings!"I load her with my cum causing her stomach to slightly bulge and she let's out a huge scream of pleasure! /> I wake up the next morning and we're still embracing each other.  
After that day we had a huge challenge we had to go and so the kings fall raid the hardest raid ever so on the way every one was anxious and I recruited 3 more people. When we got there we had a puzzle in the then there is golgoroth the huge ogre ready to kill us.  
"Alright team lets go hit the front orb" i yelled and I a huge splash we hoped down and hit it with everything we had in the first attack his health was 1/3 gone my ghost calculqted.  
"Get to your places and kill the damn acolytes and other ads"seeapro yelled when we got to the second attack we all hit it with everything we had at the end he had a sliver of health left so I got my sword out and I hit him in his open back and he died right there. Then we had some parkour to do when we finally made it past that there was the earliest we had 2 on the right 2 on the leotard 2in the middle hammered it and finally destroyed it same with the daughters Oryx when we finally got to Oryx. We were ready for him we all got ready I was nominated for the par kour and at one point I barely made it too the last platform I was barely hanging on seeapro was his titan so he launched up towards me and grabbed whole and pushed me up he then fell doing a somersault and used the thunder fist death from a bove and cleared out all the enemy's I hoped down to see Oryx right in front of me knowing that I was going to die I whispered into my Mic" make sure they remember me."  
"No don't do it" win said  
I charged him with my sword  
Seeapro yelled "fire!!"  
I took Oryx off guard I ran and stabbed him in the gut and started to run up his arm dragging my sword behind cutting him the whole way to there my team was during left and right so the last person alive was seeapro and I used blade dancer I jumped at his face threw a knife thru his head and I used night stalker and then golden gun killing him but the vacuum of space took me with him when my team revived they saw me floating away to be continued...


End file.
